


Runescape Memories

by AgentChriss



Category: Runescape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentChriss/pseuds/AgentChriss
Summary: Killing cows in lumbridge, 3 am, Lofi in the background. Part one of a collection of poems or short articles/stories I’ll write when inspiration strikes my mind
Kudos: 6





	Runescape Memories

The day is warm and slowly greening  
To think that one would find a home  
In a place where goblins freely roam

As real life dies down  
And my peers fall asleep  
I return back home to for the memories that I’ll keep

It’s not a colossal city  
Nor one of huge renown  
But it’s Misthalin’s most recognizable little town

It’s a place of reset  
For those because of death  
That do they part

Or a place of fresh beginnings  
For earnest, eager minds  
On top a young heart

A place of journey, talking and new friends  
Skilling, fighting, training  
Wonder and content seems to have no end

From the bank chest in the cellar  
To the flour mills in the breeze  
Goblins in the distance  
And Varrock up stream

We are all of prehistoric staircases  
With humble beginnings and a single step to see  
We’ve spun flax and begged for money  
Mostly while listening to harmony

It is a commonly said that during the day  
My colleagues know who I am  
But if I’m honest, as you’ll see  
They don’t give a damn

I’ll tell you something, something big  
A fact that’s worth the minutes  
Even though my colleagues see who I am  
RuneScape knows my secrets.


End file.
